


Good Company

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor isn't a fan of Christmas, but he wants to give Elyne the best one.
Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ! Hope you had a great day !  
> Here some fluff fluffy fluff ! 
> 
> The story takes place some time after Crawling
> 
> Title: Good Company from Oliver and Company
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader ! For the re read and the inspiration

" No way I wear that ! " the Doctor argued, " Ask Nardole !"

" Come on ! It'll be fun !"

Missy smirked, handing a Santa Claus suit to the Doctor.

" And I think you quiet fit the job." she added, patting his tummy.

Annoyed, the Doctor pushed her hand over and pulled over his t-shirt.

" No." he clenched his teeth.

" I'll bake you cookies." Missy proposed.

The Doctor finaly took the suit and walked away.

" See you on Christmas' Eve." he waved.

One morning, he chose to spend some time with Elyne in town. He was not fond of Christmas, but she deserved to have a decent one. After everything she went through, he could do that effort for her.

" Wake up, little one." he whispered, sitting on the bed.

Elyne slowly stretched herself and rubbed her sleepy eyes. When she saw him, she gave him a bright smile.

" Hello." he smiled back at her.

He laid down next to her when she reached her small arms to him, asking for a hug.

" Careful, dear." he chuckled as she let herself fall over his chest.

He pulled her up closer to his face and kissed her cheek, causing the little girl to squeal.

" You sting ! " she giggled, rubbing her cheek.

Since he had to be Santa that Christmas, he wanted to do it right. So he started to grow a beard.

" Am I ?" he rose an eyebrow.

He rubbed his scruffy cheek against hers, making her laugh even more.

" Don't you like it ?" he laughed, putting her back on his chest.

Giggling, Elyne laid down on his chest and reached her hands to his cheeks, kneading them. The Doctor playfully huffed over her, making her hairs flying back.

" Okay, now get up from me."

He sat up and made Elyne softly rolling over the bed.

" Now get ready," he smiled, " a busy day is waiting for us."

After breakfast, the Doctor got comfortable on his motorbike and sat Elyne on his lap, closing his leather jacket over her and put glasses on her nose and a small helmet on her head.

" Ready ?" he asked, putting his own helmet.

" Yup ! " Elyne smiled.

Only her head was popping out from his jacket, the rest of her body trapped in, protecting her from any harm.

Once he parked in town, the Doctor opened his jacket, freeing the little girl. After he put the jacket and helmets in a bag, he took Elyne's hand and walked down the street. While he was busy avoiding every Santas around, Elyne watched at every lights. Her favorite were the blue and golden ones. Suddenly, a toy shop's window caught her attention. The Doctor stopped and scooped her up in his arms, allowing her to watch at everything. After one minute, he stepped in the shop and put Elyne down.

" Do you see something you like ?" he asked.

" This." Elyne pointed at a box of tiny animal figures.

The Doctor took the box and looked around.

" What else ?"

Elyne looked up at him, surprised.

" Really ? I can have another toy ?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

" I just told you could," he smiled " Now, go."

Elyne giggled as he softly patted her back and she ran away. The Doctor followed her, then he stopped at the Lego department, looking at several pirate ships for one or two minutes.

" Doctor ! "

He suddenly looked up and saw Elyne walking to him with some difficulties, she was dragging a giant teddy bear.

" What are you doing ? That bear is twice as big as you !" He laughed.

He picked the bear up and closely looked at it. It really looked like a grizzly bear, with long soft grey fur. It also had blue eyes and a red bowtie. Content, he gave the toy back to Elyne.

" It looks like you ! " she beamed, hugging the bear close to her.

" Wait, are you planning to replace me ? Because I'm your one and only cuddle buddy, got it ?" he rose an eyebrow, pretending to be upset.

" You're silly, Doctor." Elyne giggled.

" Go and get one last toy. " he smiled, taking the bear.

At the end of the day, the Doctor and Elyne cuddled up on the couch together, watching a Disney's movie. That was their evening ritual, and the Doctor actually enjoyed it as much as Elyne. He had a soft spot for the Lion King and Brother Bear.

As the movie was playing, he softly stroked his girl's hairs, while she was comfortably resting on his tummy, a small smile appeared on his face when she softly curled herself into a ball on top of him. He wrapped his jacket around her and gently rubbed her back , watching her closely. He wanted to give her more, a lot more than just some toys for Christmas. What could he do ?

After the movie ended, the Doctor put Elyne in bed and walked around in the TARDIS. He thought a lot about the recent events and how Elyne opened up to him. He had to do that. He walked back to his office and took the phone.

" Good evening, Doctor." Jade answered the phone.

" Hello, Jade."

The Doctor paused and bit his lip nervously.

" Can I change my guardianship state toward Elyne."

" Uh well ... sure you can, Doctor," she replied, " But what kind of change ?"

" Adoption kind."

Christmas' Eve was already there and Missy insisted on hosting the night.

" Good evening ! " Missy greeted them, dressed as Mrs Claus.

She was wearing a long burgundy red dress, some green bowties were hanging around. She was also wearing a Santa hat.

The Doctor was at first skeptical about the idea, but he had to confess he had a good time. After dinner he crashed down on the sofa and pulled Elyne to his side, ready to watch some movie. After a moment, he felt Missy poking his side.

" It's almost midnight, get ready."

The Doctor really hoped she would forget the Santa part. He groaned and disappeared a short moment before coming back, dressed as Santa, barely smiling.

" Oh, oh, oh." he played the role, without much conviction.

Recognizing the Doctor's smell, Elyne ran to him, giggling.

" Doctor ! " she hugged his legs.

Missy rolled her eyes.

" No fun... She already recognized you ! "

" Does it mean I bloated my belly for nothing ?" the Doctor said sarcastically, picking Elyne in his arms.

" You could have done some effort."

" I grew a beard," he smiled down at Elyne who was softly stroking his grey beard, " what more did you expect ?"

He sat back on the couch, taking his hat away.

" Where are my cookies ? "

Missy rolled her eyes groaning.

" You're impossible."

Then she took Elyne from the Doctor's arms. Seeing his questionning look, she blinked.

" I have a gift for her."

After some minutes, the Doctor grew impatient. He was about to get up but Missy came back and handed him a cookie box.

" Where's Elyne ?" he asked, taking the box.

" Oh, you are welcome, Doctor ! I spent some time baking this to you but it was a pleasure !" she played out.

She smirked at the Doctor's annoyed expression and waved.

" Come on now, Puppy."

Elyne happily walked around, wearing a reindeer suit. She was a bit clumsy because the suit was a bit big for her small legs and the bell under her neck rang at every steps she made. It seemed to amuse her a great deal since she ran around, until she fell over the ground. Hearing her giggles, the Doctor did not move and opened his arms as she ran at him.

" Hello, little reindeer," he chuckled, pulling her on his lap, " would you want a cookie ?"

" What about us ?" asked Nardole.

" Don't even dare looking at them."

Even if he grumbled a lot, he was happy, surrounded by people who were important to him. His weird family. He would not say no for another moment like this next year.

Once Elyne opened her gifts, the Doctor brought her in his room for sleep. He put her down in the tall bed and laid down next to her.

" Why I'm in your bed ?" the little girl yawned.

" Because I want to be with you tonight," he said softly, " Should I bring you in your room ?"

" No ! " she exclaimed.

The Doctor softly chuckled when she quickly snuggled against his chest. He pulled the deer hood and softly stroke her hairs.

" And I have another gift for you."

Elyne looked up at him, curious. The Doctor sat up and took her in his arms, pulling an envelope from his pocket.

" Open it." he gave her a wee smile.

Elyne took the envelope and opened it carefully. She took the card who was inside and looked at what was written. She could not read so she looked up at the Doctor.

" Do you need help ?" he asked.

Elyne nodded and gave him the card.

" It says that Elyne, that's you," he playfully poked her tummy, making her giggle, " is officialy adopted by the Doctor, that's me." he grinned.

He was so stressed about showing his emotions, playing the fool helped to deal with the tension.

Elyne blinked at his words.

" Does it mean.." she started.

" That I'm your Daddy," he softly smiled, " for real."

Elyne's eyes grew wide, finaly realizing. It always made the Doctor laugh when she reacted like this. His smile disappeared when some tears flowed along Elyne's cheeks. He hugged her close to his chest, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

" Elyne, what's wrong ?" he asked.

His hearts raced in his chest. Did he do something wrong ? He thought that was important to her. Maybe he was wrong.

" Thank you." Elyne sobbed.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow in surprise. Before he could tell a word, Elyne climbed on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face under his chin.

" Thank you," she repeated, " thank you so much."

Still stunned by her reaction, the Doctor did not reacted at first, then he softly wrapped one protective arm around her.

" You don't have to thank me." he put a small kiss on her cheek.

He lied down and held his daughter close to his chest, gently rocking her until she calmed down. He smiled as he heard her breathing slowing down.

" I love you, Daddy." Elyne sighed, exhausted.

Daddy. The Doctor suddenly felt a strong warmth feeling invading his chest. He could not help but smile, as if all his wishes just granted. He opened his arms as Elyne moved, getting comfortable against his stomach. The Doctor chuckled softly when she nuzzled her face against him, letting out a small yawn. He covered both of them and held her as close as possible.

" So do I, my little one." he whispered, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
